Breeze
by Yukari Shiroyuki
Summary: Another one shot! MxM! Cuaca panas memang sering bikin emosi! Terkadang kau hanya butuh hal-hal kecil dan sederhana untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik.. Mind to R'n'R minna? ;)


Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

Warnings: OOC, AU, gaje, romance kacangan bin abal (salah genre?), typo high possibility, de el el. **I've warned you.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Hari ini cuacanya panas.

Matahari sedang tidak berbaik hati sepertinya, cahayanya tidak lagi terasa hangat tapi terasa kian menyengat. Ditambah keadaan jalanan yang tidak kondusif, macet dimana-mana. Klakson-klakson saling bersahutan tak mau kalah. Asap yang membuat mata perih, udara yang terasa jenuh. Pengap. Semua orang seakan-akan kehilangan kontrol. Tidak sedikit dari mereka menumpahkan amarah, aura ketidaksabaran terasa pekat. Semua orang ingin cepat. Ingin segera berlindung di rumah mereka.

Jika saja mereka punya pilihan, mereka umumnya lebih memilih berdiam di rumah, menyalakan pendingin ruangan sambil bersantai. Atau mungkin berjalan-jalan keluar namun bukan untuk menikmati udara yang kelewat 'hangat' tentunya, tapi menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang menawarkan udara sejuk sekaligus bisa 'cuci mata' sejenak.

Ya, sebenarnya masih banyak kemungkinan lain, namun umumnya seperti itu. Dan sayangnya tidak semua orang memiliki pilihan untuk bebas dari rutinitas hari ini,.

Sesosok bersurai cokelat kemerahan tampak setengah berlari menyusuri trotoar, kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi dua kantong kertas penuh barang. Kelihatannya keseimbangannya bagus, ia tidak terlihat pernah berhenti, sekadar untuk memunguti barang yang jika mungkin jatuh saat ia berlari. Tidak. Ia hanya sedikit tersengal-sengal.

Matahari masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda bersahabat, namun sepertinya Matt tidak tertarik untuk berhenti sejenak, membeli segelas soda atau _latté_ dingin. Yah, mendinginkan diri barang sebentar. Toh, hampir semua orang melakukannya. Ia tetap tidak bergeming. Malah ia meneruskan langkah-langkahnya dengan mantap, tanpa sedikitpun keraguan di setiap langkahnya. Ia kelihatan begitu terburu-buru, tapi ia tersenyum ringan. Wajahnya yang agak memerah kelihatan cerah, tak ada ekspresi panik atau gusar terlukis sedikitpun di sana.

Tak lama, ia berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah bangunan beton, dan dengan cekatan ia menapaki anak-anak tangga menuju lantai 3, dimana _flat_ milik _mereka_ berada. Senyumnya masih belum pudar, walaupun beban yang ia bawa dikedua tangannya, tentulah tidak ringan. Ia kemudian menyusuri lorong sebentar dan akhirnya berhenti di depan satu pintu, meletakkan satu kantong belanjaanya di lantai seraya tangannya mencari-cari kunci di dalam salah satu saku _baggy jeans_nya. Tak lama, ia memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya.

"Masih hidup, eh? Kupikir sudah mati kau."

"Maaf, aku agaknya terlalu lama sampai sepertinya, hm? " jawab si _copper_ tak berniat membalas sarkasme khas dari _that-certain-blonde _yang kini membalas jawabannya dengan dengusan kesal. Ia mengangkat belanjaannya tadi, dan meletakkan semuanya di atas kounter dapur mereka yang mungil. Si pirang kembali sibuk menekuni novel tebalnya. Ia tidak berpakaian seperti biasanya, kini ia memakai kemeja putih tipis yang lengannya digulung sampai siku dan _jeans_ hitam longgar. Lagipula, siapa yang tahan berpakaian kulit di tengah cuaca sepanas ini?

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, Matt," sebuah lirikan sebal menghujam ke arah Matt.

"Woah _Mels,_ bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku memandangimu?" sang _gamefreak _terdengar takjub.

"Itu terlihat jelas sekali, bodoh. Kumohon, jangan membuatku kesal, oke?" ah, sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang terkena _PMS_ dadakan karena cuaca yang kelewat panas hari ini. Matt otomatis mengangkat kedua tangannya, ia tahu jika Mello sudah berkata seperti itu, berarti ia memang tidak ingin diusik. Setidaknya, sampai ia yang mengajak bicara duluan tentunya. Jadi sampai saat itu terjadi, ia memilih menyibukkan dirinya memainkan NDS miliknya atau hanya sekedar bersantai –sampai ketiduran- di sofa kuning pudar favoritnya.

Tapi, kali ini ia tidak mau melakukan keduanya. Alih-alih, ekspresi -_ah-aku-ingat-_ nya muncul dan ia mulai membongkar (kalau tidak bisa dibilang 'mengacak-ngacak') salah satu kantong kertas belanjaan di dapur. Bunyi gemerisik lembut khas kertas membuat Mello menengok sebentar ke belakang dari sofa tempatnya duduk, penasaran dengan apa yang Matt sedang lakukan.

'_Setidaknya ia tidak menggangguku,' _batin Mello sambil melanjutkan kembali bacaannya. Ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, karena merasa gerah membiarkannya menutupi pipi saat membaca. Tapi agaknya itu tidak begitu menolong. Ia tetap merasa panas. Padahal seluruh jendela sudah dibuka. Bukankah, sekiranya ada sedikit angin sepoi-sepoi masuk? Ia mendecih kesal sambil menutup novelnya dengan agak kasar.

Sekarang ia kehilangan _mood_nya untuk membaca.

Matt tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang sofa sambil menundukkan kepalanya disamping wajah Mello. "Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu~" Mello mengangkat kepalanya, dengan ekspresi bosan plus kesal bercampur.

"Kuharap itu sesuatu yang bagus, Matt," kata Mello dengan sinis. Sungguh, cuaca panas membuat segalanya menjadi menyebalkan untuknya.

"Tentu. Aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya," jawab si rambut merah, masih belum berhenti tersenyum. Melihat itu, membuat Mello agak melunak, sepertinya ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena ucapannya yang agak kasar pada Matt tadi.

"Baiklah Matt, apa yang ingin kau berikan?"

Matt tidak menjawab, ia malah menyisir lembut helaian-helaian rambut pirang Mello dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, menyatukannya dan mengikatnya menjadi satu dengan ikat rambut berwarna hitam, kelihatan kontras dengan warna rambut Mello yang cerah.

"Selesai," Mello menyentuh ke belakang kepalanya, rambutnya kini sudah terikat menjadi _ponytail _yang agak _messy._ Ia agak terkejut saat jari-jari Matt –yang anehnya terasa dingin sejuk- tiba-tiba menyentuh kepalanya tadi.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Kali ini Mello tidak menjawab. Ia merasa benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Matt. Padahal Matt selalu memperhatikannya, bahkan sampai hal-hal sepele yang seperti ini. Ikat rambut ini mungkin tidak seberapa harganya, namun ini menunjukkan betapa besar rasa peduli Matt padanya, perhatiannya yang seringkali terluput dari pandangan seorang Mello.

Mello memandang sekilas kea rah Matt yang kini duduk di sebelahnya, kini ia tersenyum meringis. "Kau tidak menyukainya, ya?" tanya Matt ragu-ragu. Namun, Mello menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Pertama kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Aku menyukainya, Matt. Sungguh. Terima kasih dan… maaf," senyumnya kini terlihat sedih. Sepasang _cerulean_ cemerlang miliknya kelihatan sendu.

Dan sekali lagi, Matt tidak menanggapinya, ia malah beranjak ke dapur dan kembali membawa satu pot besar _Häagen Dazs dark chocolate _bersamanya. Tentu tak lupa dengan dua sendok.

"Mau membantuku menghabiskannya, _Mels_?"

_Memang siapa yang bisa menolak es krim? _

Hembusan angin sepoi memasuki seisi ruangan, tapi Mello merasa tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Ia memandang Matt yang sedang kelewat _dramatis _menikmati es krimnya sambil tersenyum –untuk kedua kalinya- lembut. Memikirkan betapa beruntungnya memiliki Matt, yang _selalu_ setia ada di sampingnya, tanpa mempedulikan apa pun.

Seseorang di sebelahnya sudah lebih dari _cukup_ menjadi penyejuk hatinya. Ah, dan ditambah es krim tentunya. Itu memang sudah benar-benar lebih dari _cukup_.

-_fin_

_**A/N : **_ Errr, gimana pendapat _readers_ tentang fic ini? Oke, saya akuin emang _romance_nya masih gak gitu saya gali (?) kayak biasanya, Sebelumnya memang ada beberapa yang bilang sih, kalo _romance _di fic2 saya sebelumnya –emang- gak kerasa, tapi ya sudahlah.. *lemes*

Makasih buat yang udah baca, _mind to review? :3_


End file.
